


You're making waves

by lieutenant_hatshepsut



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/pseuds/lieutenant_hatshepsut
Summary: Скотт — Первопроходец. Также, он идиот. (В некоторых драбблах Скотт — не идиот. В этих драбблах его нет)





	1. Скотт/Рейес

У Скотта раньше ничего не было с парнями — ну, кроме взаимной дрочки в возрасте чуть старше подросткового, но она не считается. Рейес, услышав об этом, смеется и с учтивостью, как будто позаимствованной из каких-то старых двухмерных фильмов, интересуется, не был ли он слишком тороплив в своих ухаживаниях. Скотт показывает ему средний палец, и Рейес, та еще заноза в заднице, торжественно обещает, что будет нежен и предупредителен. 

Потом они, конечно же, занимаются сексом, и нежен и предупредителен — насколько это возможно, когда в паху до боли тянет от возбуждения — оказывается Скотт.

Рейес всеми силами стремится казаться паршивцем (наверняка, психологам было бы, что об этом сказать), но пусть он из тех парней, которые стреляют первыми, стреляет он только в засранцев. 

Скотт озвучивает свои мысли на этот счет и сопровождает их вопросом:

— Ты поэтому присоединился к Сопротивлению?

Рейес приподнимается на локте, вид у него обалдевший (но чертовски привлекательный, потому что на Рейесе все еще ни клочка одежды, и он все еще пахнет сексом), и Скотт думает, что, наверное, опять напортачил с тем, чтобы выбрать правильное время для разговора.

— Я... — осторожно говорит Рейес. — Не хочу, чтобы ты думал обо мне лучше, чем все обстоит на самом деле.

Акцент у него становится заметнее — как всегда, когда Рейес нервничает.

— Неа, — фыркает Скотт, глядя на него снизу вверх. — Тебе не удастся раскрутить меня на еще один виток комплиментов. И я не удивлюсь, если окажется, что они просто купили тебе выпить в удачный момент.

Рейес выдыхает. Улыбается. Наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать. Он явно собирается рассказать все как есть, и разговор, видимо, предстоит серьезный, так что внезапный стояк Скотта оказывается весьма неуместен. 

— Я не знал, что у меня стоит на доверие, — оправдывается Скотт, и если его рука и ложится на бедро Рейеса, так это потому, что он — всего лишь слабый человек из плоти и крови.

— Предполагается, что эта история должна быть захватывающей или хотя бы смешной, — говорит Рейес и прижимается бедрами именно так, как надо, очень-очень надо. — Но на деле мое присоединение к рядам Сопротивления было довольно скучным и включало всего пару дипломатических инцидентов.

— О, — выдыхает Скотт. — Звучит не так уж скучно.

— Но, как говорят ангара, «сперва действия, потом — слова», — ухмыляется Рейес, и благослови его боже за то, что он такой чертов идеальный бойфренд.


	2. Скотт/Рейес

Лучшая часть «отношений на расстоянии» (потому что во всем нужно видеть светлые стороны, даже в таком дерьмовом раскладе, как этот) — от партнера невозможно устать. Худшая заключается в том, что играть с самим собой в «что мы могли бы делать» быстро входит в привычку. Большую часть времени Скотт проводит, десантируясь на слабо приспособленные для жизни планеты, копаясь в ремнантских хранилищах и ввязываясь в различные (не требующие его участия — по мнению Коры) разборки. Но как минимум с дюжину раз в галактические сутки Скотт думает: «было бы неплохо, если бы Рейес был здесь». Чаще всего такие мысли посещают его в кровати или в душе, конечно, — потому что собственной руки и воспоминаний всегда чертовски мало, — но нередко — за карточным столом в кают-компании, или в ходе спора, который Скотт отчаянно проигрывает, или под особенно красивым небом очередной планеты, где все живое пыталось его убить.

Рейес — чертов идеальный бойфренд — пишет почти каждый день, иногда по делу, но чаще — нет. Ветра говорит, что по дурацкой улыбке Скотта всегда понятно, чье именно сообщение он читает. Скотт возражает, что улыбка у него дурацкая всегда, и это ничего не доказывает. Черт бы побрал его всезнающий экипаж; при подлете к Кадаре они становятся особенно невыносимы. 

Лучшая часть «отношений на расстоянии» — это момент, когда корабль стыкуется в доках, и Скотт знает, что полчаса спустя он будет трахать взмокшего Рейеса — настолько хорошо, что тот утратит способность бормотать пошлости. У Скотта от предвкушения губы сохнут, и он не сомневается — Рейес, торопливо заканчивая дела где-то в порту, хочет ничуть не меньше. 

Хорошо все-таки быть на одной волне.


	3. Авитус/Мейсон

«Натанус» предсказуемо оказался стремным местом — из тех, откуда хочется поскорее убраться. Реактор корабля почти не вырабатывал энергию — даже модуль искусственной гравитации вышел из строя. Вероятно, дело было в том, что в детстве Скотт смотрел слишком много космических ужастиков, но каждую секунду он был готов к тому, что оружейный фонарик выхватит из темноты нечто кошмарное. 

Авитус, впрочем, пер вперед, как неисправная «Мако». Он, видимо, космических ужастиков никогда не смотрел. Скотт не пытался его образумить — молча прикрывал; находись они на обесточенном «Гиперионе», и надейся он найти отца, Скотт, наверное, на человеческую речь был бы вовсе не способен. 

Авитус, если подумать, держался неплохо. 

Он весь состоял из турианских достоинств — собранный, эффективный, до невозможности преданный своему командиру; Мейсон, наверное, и вовсе сиял так, что глазам становилось больно — не зря же турианцы выбрали его своим Первопроходцем. 

— Мы его найдем, — пообещал Скотт; последняя запись, которую они обнаружили в бортовом компьютере, оптимизма не внушала, но Скотт был известен чем угодно, но не своей беспощадной рациональностью.

Авитус хлопнул его по плечу, проходя вперед. Скотт расшифровал это как «спасибо, парень».

 

— Первопроходец приказал мне помочь Авитусу найти дом для турианцев. Я отметил наше место назначения, Н-047с и отправил сигнал Авитусу. Это был последний запрос, — отрапортовала голограмма турианского СЭМ.

Скотт отстраненно удивился, что датчики скафандра не зафиксировали резко возросший уровень отчаянья. Попытался прикинуть, как лучше будет разоружить Авитуса, если тот надумает застрелиться, и одновременно спросил — потому что его речевой центр частенько работал независимо от мозгового: 

— А предпоследний запрос?

— Первопроходец занял одну из медицинских капсул и приказал мне замедлить процессы, происходящие в его организме. Дальнейшие данные о его жизненных показателях отсутствуют.

— Медотсек, — коротко приказал Авитус.

От отчаянья не осталось и следа — в его голосе дрожала надежда. Скотт всерьез начал подозревать, что обрел дар эмпатии.

 

— Это была блестящая догадка, — сказал Авитус. — Никто никогда не мог предсказать решений Мейсона, даже я. Ты отличный Первопроходец, Райдер — может, почти такой же хороший, как он.

Скотт хохотнул — как он надеялся, не слишком истерично. Лекси спасла его от необходимости отвечать, переключив на себя все внимание, когда плавной походкой бывалого морпеха приблизилась к капсуле и коснулась панели управления. 

— Дроны докладывают об окончании процесса регенерации, — сказала она. — Открываю капсулу через три... две... одну...

Закрывающая створа отсоединилась с тихим щелчком. Повалил пар. Авитус напрягся всем телом.

— Жизненные показатели в норме, — отчиталась Лекси. — Мозговая активность нормальная.

Белесые клубы развеялись, и Скотт разглядел отрешенное лицо спящего турианца. Авитус шумно выдохнул.

— Ну, худшее позади, да? — предположил Скотт, и в это же секунду Мейсон сел и надрывно закашлялся.

Скотт предусмотрительно ушел с линии, по которой Авитус рванул к капсуле. Он деловито ощупал растерянно моргающего Мейсона — а потом прихватил его зубами за шею так, что будь Мейсон человеком, на этом бы все для него и закончилось.

— Ну ты и мудак, — отчетливо произнес Авитус, разжимая зубы.

Скотт взял Лекси за локоть.

— Мы, пожалуй, ненадолго оставим вас наедине, — сказал он, отступая к двери и надеясь, что со стороны не кажется, будто он прикрывается Лекси. 

— Обалдеть, — произнес Мейсон, умудряясь одновременно поглаживать Авитуса по гребню и любопытно оглядывать медотсек. — Не ожидал, что мой дебильный план сработает. Духи, Ави, ты раздавишь мне селезенку! 

Скотт, утянув за собой уткнувшуюся в датапад Лекси, спиной вперед шагнул за дверь, и она плавно закрылась перед ними. 

Турианский Первопроходец, кажется, был ничего так.


	4. Печалька!AU

В монорельсе Лиам и Кора болтали о торжественной встрече с шампанским и вслух мечтали о душе. Они явно старались для нее, и Райдер то и дело вставляла слово-другое, но думала о недостроенном «Нексусе», похожем на болтающийся в космосе скелет полуразложившегося кита. Ее подташнивало, виски ломило, как от перегрузки — имплантат не вызвал отторжения, но привел к нарушениям работы вестибулярного аппарата. Райдер знала, что это пройдет — на восстановление после установки биотического имплантата ей понадобилось целых две недели, но Гарри сказал: в этот раз будет легче. 

Монорельс едва ощутимо вздрогнул и остановился. Райдер повело, и Кора придержала ее за плечо — жестом настолько естественным, что Райдер не догадалась поблагодарить сразу, а когда сообразила — говорить что-то показалось глупым. 

Лиам, кипящий нервной энергией, уже был у дверей, ведущих в стыковочный отсек. 

Душ и еда, напомнила себе Райдер. И, может быть, немного меди-геля.

— Я не вижу никакого шампанского, — тихо сказал Лиам.

Открывшиеся двери вели в темноту.

Питание на станции было, но функционировала она в аварийном режиме — обесточила освещение, чтобы хватило энергии на работу других систем.

— Фильтры и модуль искусственной гравитации работают нормально, — словно читая мысли, шепнула Кора. — Иначе бы мы тут не стояли. 

Лиам обернулся и посмотрел на Райдер — предвкушение на его лице медленно уступало место недоумению, но еще не выцвело до конца. Как будто ждал, что она разберется в ситуации, а потом немедленно найдет решение — и Райдер с ужасом осознала, что так оно и есть. 

— Осмотримся? — предложила она, и тут же исправилась, убрав из голоса вопросительные интонации. — На этой станции должен быть хоть кто-то, кто даст нам ответы.

Но станция молчала — коридоры и залы были пусты, даже переговариваться стало вдруг неуютно — только шаги благодаря магнитным подошвам отдавались отчетливо и гулко. 

Должны быть записи, подумала Райдер. Архивы. Виртуальный интеллект, в конце концов.

Обнаружить терминал оказалось легко — голограмма Авины мягко светилась голубым, яркая, как огонек над болотом.

— Давайте попробуем, — предложила Райдер. Сенсорная панель откликнулась на прикосновение, как только что отлаженная. 

— Добро пожаловать на «Нексус», врата в Андромеду, — с неживым дружелюбием поприветствовала их Авина. — Я...

— Тут что-то есть, — сказал Лиам. — Какая-то запись поверх стандартной программы. Сейчас, я попробую...

Он активировал инструментрон, отчаянно жуя губу. Кора дышала глубоко и неестественно ровно.

— Пожалуйста, выберите... — в третий раз повторила Авина, и вдруг ее голос надломился, зазвучал механически и резко сменился другим, турианским и хриплым. — Я Тиран Кандрос. Если один из ковчегов все-таки прибыл... мне жаль.

Это было похоже на удар в затылок — Райдер качнуло, и Кора снова удержала ее, на этот раз — совершенно механически.

— Мне жаль, — повторил голос Тирана Кандроса. — Прилетев, мы попытались наладить контакт с местными. У нас получилось. Они зовут себя ангара и довольно дружелюбны... мы были беспечны. Вся эта затея — гимн беспечности. Нас, турианцев, взяло медленней, но — другая Галактика, другая вирусная среда... я не ученый. Что-то попало на эту станцию, ученый-человек сказал — сродни местной простуде.

Снова повисла тишина, и Райдер подумала: все. Запись закончилась. Все закончилось, здесь и сейчас.

Но голограмма вдруг снова мигнула, и тот же голос добавил:

— Если вы слушаете... я надеюсь, вы не снимали шлемы.


	5. Скотт/Рейес

Кому: Рейес Видал

От: Райдер

Тема: Моя любовь способна растопить вековые льды

Серьезно, посмотри сводки с Воэльда!

Р.

 

Кому: Райдер

От: Рейес Видал

Тема: Rе: Моя любовь способна растопить вековые льды

Я хочу еще раз уведомить тебя о том, что ты просто удивительный человек. Понятия не имею, как ты это сделал. 

Рейес

 

Кому: Рейес Видал

От: Райдер

Тема: Прости, что не писал 

В меня стреляли. Много. А потом я едва не замерз насмерть. Правда, я быстро согрелся, когда в меня снова начали стрелять.

Но я прочитал твои сообщения, и я надеюсь, что ты будешь достаточно снисходителен к человеку, который еще не отошел от ударной дозы антибиотиков, чтобы не читать нижеследующего абзаца.

Я невыносимо соскучился. И мы летим на Кадару именно поэтому, а не потому, что так требует долг. Я ужасный Первопроходец. 

...если ты его прочитал, то ты раз и навсегда лишаешься права называть себя джентльменом.

Скотт

 

Кому: Райдер

От: Рейес Видал

Тема: ...

Ты не только ужасный Первопроходец, но и ужасный бойфренд. Не начинай сообщения со слов «в меня стреляли».

Если ты не согласен с тем, что ты мой бойфренд, выскажи мне это лично.

Рейес

 

Кому: Рейес Видал

От: Райдер

Тема: Хорошо, что я прочитал твое последнее письмо только сегодня

А то, может, не хватило бы смелости прилететь :D

Я сегодня в прекрасном настроении. Угадай, почему.

Скотт

 

Кому: Рейес Видал

От: Райдер

Тема: Ах да!

Ты, романтичный ублюдок, я согласен!

Скотт

 

Кому: Райдер

От: Рейес Видал

Тема: Позволь мне предположить

Вероятно, твое расположение духа как-то связано с тем, что последние пару дней мы не выходили из моего номера? Признаться, немного сложно сосредоточиться на делах, когда мне кажется, что я все еще чувствую тебя в себе. 

Помню, как ты очаровательно смутился, признаваясь, что никогда не отсасывал. Я официально признаю: мне больше нечему тебя научить. 

Ты совершенно ненасытен. Это мне в тебе особенно нравится.

Рейес

 

Кому: Рейес Видал

От: Райдер

Тема: Черт тебя побери

Я очень надеюсь, что скоро на Кадаре случится что-то, требующее участия Первопроходца.

Скоро.

Как можно скорее.

Уверен, ты там улыбаешься.

Скотт


	6. Скотт/Рейес

В Млечном Пути у Скотта была пара поцелуев с парнями, но до постели дело ни разу не доходило. Не потому, что ему нравились только женщины (или только люди), но большинство знакомых мужчин были его сослуживцами, и Скотт, деля с ними казармы, и так слишком много знал об этих парнях — чтобы желать забраться еще и в штаны. 

Впрочем, даже по количеству женщин сестра обходила его как минимум вдвое, но Скотт великодушно ей это прощал — он как минимум вдвое лучше стрелял.

Рейес был для Скотта первым мужчиной, с которым поцелуи перетекли в объятья, а объятья — в ласковые поглаживания под форменной майкой. Они договорились быть честны друг с другом (а кроме того, Скотт всерьез подозревал, что Рейес найдет его отсутствие опыта довольно воодушевляющим), поэтому, стоило им оказаться в интригующей близости к постели, Скотт выдохнул в поцелуй:

— Только, знаешь, у меня ничего не было. С мужчинами.

Рейес слегка отстранился и посмотрел на него так, как будто его хорошенько огрели по затылку.

— О, — выдохнул он мгновением позже; Скотт завороженно следил за тем, как непристойно округлились его полные губы. — Понадобятся указания?

— Указания? — переспросил Скотт, больше захваченный размышлениями о том, как расправится с ремешками на одежде Рейеса, чем разговорами.

— Как тебе трахать меня, — сказал Рейес и улыбнулся. — Ты хорошо следуешь инструкциям?

Скотт даже позабыл о чертовых ремешках.

Не то чтобы он не хотел этого — очень хотел — но думал, что по крайней мере в первый раз ему доведется быть принимающей стороной. 

Во рту пересохло.

— Я подготовился, — хрипло признался Скотт. — Посмотрел видео и все такое.

Рейес обнял его, прижался бедрами к бедрам. Во всех его движениях появилась какая-то томная грация, глаза заблестели. 

— Я отключу переводчик, — пообещал он и плавно потерся бедрами — член у Скотта в штанах так напрягся в ответ на это движение, что стало больно. — Боюсь, молчать я не смогу... но я очень хочу узнать... почувствовать, как ты будешь делать это в первый раз — без моих указаний... querido.

— Что? — переспросил Скотт.

— Quiero decir que hemos terminado, y me cogió. Duro y fuerte. He Hace tiempo que no lo era, — Рейес издал низкий смешок, опустился на постель и откинулся на локти — возмутительно соблазнительный с раздвинутыми коленями. — Por favor?

— Sí! — сказал Скотт, сдирая майку через голову. О чем бы его ни попросили, Скотт был уверен — он этого хочет. — Ja. Da.


	7. Рейес, Скотт, Сара

У Юми в дневные часы обычно пусто. Конечно, время от времени захаживает кто-нибудь — за информацией или пропустить стаканчик — но оживляется «Логово» всегда ближе к ночи, как и положено таким заведениям. Как сиеста — дома, в Млечном Пути; Рейес однажды рассказал Юми об этом, и она удалила словосочетание «послеобеденные часы» из своего переводчика. Сказала, «земной» язык ей нравится. 

Сара — с подживающим синяком на скуле и парой новых вмятин на броне — сидит напротив и потягивает виски с содовой из бокала с отбитым краем. С посудой везде проблемы, не только на Кадаре, но Сара, хоть и была археологом, настоящая «военная косточка» — пьет и не морщится. Ее брат (младше на целую минуту, как уже осведомлен Рейес, и это заметно) говорит за них обоих, и даже фингал под глазом не делает его менее обаятельным. Рейес готов признать, что у него давно не выдавалось такого хорошего дня: благодаря Райдерам чертова машина, грозившая стать проблемой, болтается деактивированной где-то на орбите, виски, хоть и кошмарно дорог, вяжет на языке дымным послевкусием, а Сара, представляя его брату, назвала Рейеса другом.

— Чертовски тихо тут, — вдруг говорит она. Глаза у нее хитро блестят, и Рейес готовится не ожидать ничего хорошего. — Давай-ка разбавим эти тишину, Рейес. Стонами. Криками.

Виски встает у Рейеса в горле. Его предупреждали, что мозговые имплантаты могут оказывать губительное воздействие на психику, но Сара до сего момента неизменно пребывала где-то строго в границах разумного. Скотт давится своим бренди. Стоит надеяться — если Сара устроит резню, он поможет ее остановить (Рейес обрывает эту мысль, не давая ей закончиться фразой «ценой собственной жизни»).

— Я могу это делать всю-ю ночь, — добавляет Сара и подмигивает. — Ну, ты знаешь.

Она явно намеревается легонько задеть его ногу под столом, но магнитная подошва с такой силой встречается с щиколоткой Рейеса, что тот сжимает зубы. 

Слава Деве Марии — это, кажется, всего лишь самый чудовищный подкат в Галактике, а не проявление психопатии. 

— Ты вынослива, как кроган, любовь моя, — соглашается Рейес, и Сара радостно подтверждает:

— Как кроган в гон!

Она наклоняется к нему через стол, прихватывая за ворот с нежность вышибалы, и Скотт быстро говорит: «Мненужноидти». Судя по скорости, с которой он покидает бар, Скотт в священном ужасе.

Сара отпускает Рейеса и радостно хохочет, едва за ним закрывается дверь. Рейес полагает, что смех у нее восхитительный — хотя, возможно, у него уже успела выработаться легкая форма стокгольмского синдрома. 

— Я получу какие-то объяснения? — интересуется Рейес, возвращаясь к своему бокалу. 

Краем глаза он видит, что Уми перестала переставлять бутылки.

Сара весело пожимает плечами.

— Ты ему понравился, — с очаровательной прямотой говорит она. — Он же мой младший брат — я просто не могу не делать его жизнь сложнее. В свою защиту скажу — он первый отбил у меня девчонку. С тех пор — это война.

— Тогда — за победу? — предлагает Рейес, поднимая бокал.

Сара с готовностью тянется к нему своим. Рейес все-таки не ошибся — день выдался отличный.


	8. Джокер

Космодром никогда не спал. Космодром вспыхивал огнями — зелеными, желтыми, голубыми, шумел ядрами мощных двигателей, тарахтел реакторами челноков. Когда Джефф был маленьким, шум пугал его. Мама говорила, что бояться нечего — рядом с их домом живет добрый великан, который тяжело вздыхает и мигает разноцветными глазами в темноте; он поднимает корабли в небо на своей огромной ладони.

Сказочный ореол вокруг грохочущего монстра развеялся для Джеффа лет в шесть, когда у него появился экстранет. Тогда же его суеверный ужас превратился в восторг. Джефф обожал смотреть старые фильмы о первых космонавтах, вышедших в космос, о первых кораблях, оторвавшихся от Земли — о бесстрашных людях, с каждым из которых Джефф без раздумий отправился бы туда, куда не ступала ни нога человека, ни когтистая турианская лапа. Его любимым героем был русский космонавт с красивым гордым лицом и синими глазами; в фильме он умирал, спасая свой экипаж. Кино заканчивалось сценой, на которой Джефф всегда шмыгал носом: вернувшаяся на Землю команда отдавала своему капитану последние почести. Они стояли полукругом на холме, у памятника, на котором не было ни даты, ни имени — ничего, кроме фразы: «Когда человек поднял голову и увидел звезды, он потерял покой».

Джефф смотрел на звезды и из окна своей комнаты, и из иллюминаторов госпиталя, где он бывал едва ли не чаще, чем дома. Он знал, какие из них — желтые карлики, какие — красные гиганты, а которые относятся к типу Вольфа-Райе. Мама всегда говорила, что выбор между папой и космосом дался ей легко. «Без космоса, — весело повторяла она, помогая Джеффу вставать на костыли, — я не могла жить».

Космодром никогда не спал — корабли улетали и возвращались обратно, заправлялись топливом, вставали на починку в доки, срывались в атмосферу, оставляя за собой невидный глазу трассирующий след. 

Джефф знал, что ему никогда не доведется бежать по враждебной планете, прикрывая спины товарищей — он и ходил-то с трудом. Но веселые пилоты, которые частенько ужинали у них, рассказывали истории, благодаря которым он перестал жалеть об этом.

Ему не нужно было бегать, когда он знал, что сможет летать.


	9. м!Шепард/Джокер

Шепард раздевался, как перед медосмотром — спокойно, технично, без лишних движений. Но Джефф все равно пялился — почти дышать забывал. Все еще казалось, что это как-то не по-настоящему, что Шепард передумает — поэтому сам Джефф с одеждой не торопился, только бейсболку снял и положил на кровать. 

Шепард разделся полностью, повернулся к Джеффу всем телом, стоя в паре футов всего, и ухмыльнулся. Сомневающимся он не выглядел, стесняющимся — тоже. Джефф чувствовал, что покраснел, как на слишком далеко зашедшем первом свидании, но оглядел Шепарда нарочито нагло. И сглотнул — сукин сын был просто идеален, даже лобок, мать его, брил.

— Я бы предпочел делать это без одежды, — сказал сукин сын. — Но если для тебя такое совсем за границами допустимого — мы что-нибудь придумаем.

— Ага, — сказал Джефф. — То есть, блин, ты меня с мысли сбил. Знаешь, раздевайся всегда, когда мы спорим. Это будет засчитываться за техническую победу.

— Хорошо, что мы нечастно спорим, — безмятежно сказал Шепард. — Джефф, все в порядке?

Джеффу, конечно, стоило сказать «да», а потом опуститься на колени (как-нибудь так, чтобы потом не пришлось, краснея, объяснять в медотсеке, что произошло) и сделать офигенный минет. Или хотя бы просто очень хороший — стоило все же делать скидку на то, что прежде Джеффу отсасывать как-то не довелось. 

Вместо этого он зачем-то сказал:

— А ты? Думаю, ты предпочел бы бешено срывать одежду в порыве страсти, или как там это принято, а не раздеваться по отдельности, чтобы я случайно не сломал палец. И это еще цветочки. Я, конечно, знаю, насколько я классный, но ты, в общем-то, тоже ничего, и...

Джефф понял, что сейчас ляпнет какую-то глупость, и заставил себя замолчать. Шепард потер затылок — Джефф невольно представил, как колол его «ежик» ладонь — и медленно произнес:

— Я очень подробно изучил вопрос. Я уверен, что не причиню тебе вреда. 

— Дело не в этом, — поморщившись, признал Джефф. — Просто... черт, я...

— Я тоже боюсь, — сказал Шепард, самый бесстрашный ублюдок во Вселенной. — Но предлагаю начать всерьез паниковать, если что-то пойдет не так.

Он посмотрел Джеффу в глаза, потом — на губы, и взгляд у него потемнел. Джефф невольно сглотнул и подумал, что он чертовски привык доверять Шепарду во всем.

— Принято, — выдохнул он и взялся за пряжку.


	10. Хилари Моро

Восходящее солнце заливало холмы холодным белым светом, ярко вспыхивая на гранях ветряков. В их первый рассвет Хилари подумала, что самое худшее осталось позади, с минуты на минуту прибудет помощь и ее отвезут к папе. Но солнце ползло все выше, а небо так и осталось чистым. Это было всего день назад, но Хилари казалось, что с того момента она стала гораздо старше — и несравнимо умней.

Эйян показала, как бить арматурным жгутом, а как — коленом или ребром ладони; стянула с нее кроссовки и объяснила, как ставить стопу, чтобы производить как можно меньше шума, научила, как на языке жестов, принятых среди коммандос, будет «беги», «стой», «падай» и еще с полдюжины приказов. Когда Хилари убила первого хаска (Эйян оторвала ему обе ноги биотикой, он полз по траве, подтягивая все тело тощими синюшными руками; Хилари несколько раз ударила его по голове, туда, где шея переходила в череп, пока что-то не хрустнуло громко и влажно), Эйян сказала: «Не визжи, когда дерешься». 

Солнце висело в зените. Откуда-то — наверное, с фермы Миллеров, ночью они видели на западе дым — тянуло гарью. У Хилари насквозь промокли носки, в животе резало, как будто она проглотила дюжину иголок, болезненно дергало разодранное о металлическую ограду плечо. Эйян перевязала его рубашкой (та когда-то принадлежала Джеффу, и Хилари надевала ее, когда становилось страшно или тоскливо; последнюю неделю она носила ее, не снимая), но у них не было не то что антисептика — даже воды, чтобы обработать рану. 

Небо снова было чистым, и Хилари хотелось заплакать.

— Эй, послушай, — тихо сказала Эйян.

Они прятались за стареньким фургоном, в котором мистер Нагата ездил на рыбалку на дальние озера. Эйян прижималась к нему голой спиной — выцветшая краска разноцветной крошкой прилипала к ее коже — и напряженно следила за открытой местностью. Мускулистая, напряженная. Даже в одном полотенце, посеревшем от грязи, она выглядела красивой и сильной, как азари из статей НСА. 

— Послушай, — повторила Эйян, не отрывая взгляда от равнины. — Нам придется вернуться. Если мы не активируем передатчик, за нами не отправят эвакуацию. Он есть в любом челноке. Нужно лишь добраться до одного из них.

От мысли, что придется подняться, горло стиснуло сухими спазмом — как всегда, когда грозили политься дурацкие слезы. Хилари не спала двое суток, ночью ее рвало желчью; она просто хотела, чтобы ее забрали отсюда, чтобы одеяло укутало теплом, и Джефф нежно назвал ее Колючкой и принес гамбургер, совсем как тогда, когда она лежала в больнице — Джефф спрятал его в бейсболке...

— Хилари! — позвала Эйян — теперь она смотрела на нее, такая красива, и сильная, и решительная. — Я знаю, что ты устала. Мы выжили — и не можем умереть сейчас, у этой развалюхи. Я не справлюсь одна. Ты ведь поможешь мне, правда? Прикроешь мне спину, пока я прикрываю твою — как заведено у коммандос?

— Да, — пообещала Хилари. Они не могли умереть сейчас. — Да, я тебя прикрою.


	11. Кандрос/Скотт

Когда близнецам Райдерам исполнилось по четыре года, Сара попросила на День Рождения дробовик, а Скотт — единорога. На восемнадцать Скотт получил от Сары, которая никогда ничего не забывала, толстовку с радужным принтом «ДРУЖБА И ЕДИНОРОГИ». Скотт носил ее с гордостью, потому что иначе это означало бы, что Сара его сделала — и потому, что хоть за годы он и слегка охладел к единорогам, в ценность дружбы Скотт верил свято и нерушимо. 

Команда на «Буре» подобралась что надо. Порой Скотту казалось, что Кора хочет свернуть ему шею, но, в целом, — они все отлично сработались. Во имя укрепления дружеской атмосферы Скотт регулярно устраивал попойки, присутствовал на религиозных обсуждениях, организуемых Суви, и даже предложил Лиаму обменяться одеждой, но тот сказал, что Скотт «не просек фишку». Все притерлись, привыкли друг к другу, постепенно сдружились — и только Гил с Кэлло встали последним бастионом распри.

Скотт, претерпев пару неудач на поприще примирения этих двоих, в какой-то момент решил сдаться и пожаловался Кандросу, что миссия эта кажется ему невыполнимой, а жизнь его и вовсе к такому не готовила. Кандрос с присущей ему дипломатичностью заявил:

— При нашей первой личной беседе я решил, что ты, как вы выражаетесь, с придурью. Я все еще думаю, что ты с придурью, но теперь это кажется мне очаровательным.

И в тот момент Скотта осенило: Гилу и Кэлло не обязательно было дружить, они могли начать друг с другом спать. Не то чтобы у Кандроса со Скоттом раньше имелись какие-то глубинные противоречия, но их отношениям секс определенно пошел на пользу. А Кэлло с Гилом давно пора было найти способ избавиться от напряжения. В конце концов, между ними разве что не искрило.

Кандрос, услышав эти рассуждения, рассмеялся и подмял его под себя. Кажется, он решил, что Скотт шутит.

Странным образом ни Гил, ни Кэлло не пришли в восторг от идеи.

Но Скотт и не ждал, что будет легко.


	12. Кандрос

Планета была засушливая, жаркая, вся поросшая красновато-ржавым мхом. Атмосфера у нее имелась, но сильно разреженная — уровень радиации вдвое превышал нормальный. 

Кандрос взял с собой троих — двое из которых даже толком не умели стрелять, — и то лишь потому, что в ином случае команда «сожрала бы его с потрохами». Они впервые «высунули нос» за пределы кластера, и Кандрос предпочел бы десантироваться на грунт с отрядом закаленных в боях ребят, закрепиться, зачистить периметр — и только тогда спустить челнок со специалистами.

Но взволнованные ученые уверенно заявляли: на планете была разумная жизнь. Обо всем остальном спорили до хрипоты, но в этом — сходились безоговорочно. Профессор Герик «всю душу из него вытряс», добиваясь от Кандроса разрешения отправить исследовательскую группу. Вынужденный согласиться, он выбрал двоих — доктора Эрзу Т’Нуа, специалиста в трех областях, о двух из которых Кандрос имел лишь отдаленное представление, и доктора Гамильтона, который предпочитал, чтобы к нему обращались по имени «Саш-ша» — красивому и экзотичному, но трудному для воспроизведения. Третьим был Хосс; в Млечном Пути он пробыл наемником лет четыреста, что развило у него совершенно фантастическое чутье на опасность и начисто лишило способности удивляться. 

Первые три часа не принесли им иных находок, кроме красного мха, но ученые и от него были в восторге. Хосс скучающе прохаживался между редких, лишенных листвы кустарников, примостив к плечу дробовик; Кандрос не сводил взгляда с приборов. Раса, следы пребывания которой увлеченно искали Эрза и Саш-ша, могла оказаться дружелюбной и мудрой, готовой к первому контакту и жаждущей поделиться знаниями. Но Кандрос терпеть не мог полагаться на случай, когда от него зависели чужие жизни, и — если дело «запахнет керосином» — его отчаянно волновало только одно: будет ли у местных голова, чтобы пустить в нее пулю? 

Хосс повернулся на шесть часов и поудобнее перехватил дробовик. Кандрос ощутил прилив беспокойства — настолько сильного, что его замутило. Такого с ним не случалось со времен учебы в Академии; вокруг не было «ни души», но тревога все нарастала. Перестали переговариваться ученые, Хосс угрожающе наклонил голову, будто готовился драться, и Кандрос схватил винтовку наизготовку. 

— К челноку! — приказал он. Сам воздух — хотя они, конечно, не снимали шлемов — показался вдруг враждебным, чужим, и оружие в руках не внушало привычной уверенности. — Я прикрываю. Марш!

Эрза принялась торопливо собирать образцы. Глухо жахнул дробовик Хосса, выстрелившего в воздух. Саш-ша вскочил на ноги, попятился к Кандросу, и это на миг отрезвило, заставило вспомнить, что он должен защищать их; перекрикивая звон в голове, Кандрос еще раз скомандовал:

— Отступаем! Назад! Бросайте образцы! К челноку!

От скрипучего звука собственного голоса он пришел в ужас, выронил винтовку. Шум вокруг нарастал, становился невыносимым, рвота поднялась к горлу и осела желчью на языке. 

Кандрос попытался найти передатчик, сообщить на корабль — но волна ужаса навалилась вдруг, пригнув к земле, и Кандрос с облегчением понял, что теряет сознание.

 

Кандрос очнулся от звука своего имени. Было темно, жарко — но локальный передатчик, по видимости, работал исправно. Кандрос попытался пошевелиться — что-то мягкое обнимало его со всех сторон, сковывало движения.

— Саш-ша? — позвал он. — Эрза? Хосс! Вы живы?

— Да, мать твою, — грубо отозвался Хосс. — Но, по-моему, мы в заднице. 

Кандрос медленно выдохнул. Поискал ощупью оружие или передатчик, но не нашел ни того, ни другого.

— Дело — табак, — выдохнул Саш-ша — голос у него звучал пугающе слабо. — Новое выражение. Очень хорошо подходит. 

— Эрза? — позвал Кандрос.

— Да, — отозвалась она. — Здесь кто-то есть.

Кандрос непроизвольно дернулся всем телом — мягкий кокон не поддался, продолжал удерживать, как в объятьях.

— Тебе угрожают? Что они хотят?

— Их шестеро, — медленно сказала Эрза. Кандрос только теперь вспомнил об особых способностях азари. — Нет... больше. Как будто эти шестеро повторяются снова и снова. Они... это...

Эрза замолчала, задышала прерывисто и часто.

— Эрза! — позвал Кандрос. — Что...

— Они знают, что мы меняем планеты, — выдохнула она. — Они... они — это нечто общее. Радиация на этой планете... они думают, мы хотим изменить условия. Это все, что они понимают в нас. Больше... больше ничего. 

— Так объясни им! — рявкнул Кандрос.

— Я не могу, — прошептала Эрза — Кандрос едва ее слышал. — Они — не то, что мы. У них нет войны. Только... мир, покой. Единение. И чувства — общие на всех. Мы испугали их. Мы...

Она замолчала.

— Эрза! — позвал Кандрос. — Саш-ша! Хосс!

Ему ответила только тишина.


	13. Кандрос

Кандрос просыпался медленно, как после медикаментозной комы. Воздух был сухим и свежим, слева монотонно пищал какой-то прибор. 

Выходит, они были на корабле. Кандрос попытался припомнить нужное выражение. «Какого лешего?»

— Тише, — чья-то рука надавила на плечо, удерживая, едва Кандрос попытался сесть. Он не сразу узнал голос Саякс. — Не так резво.

— Мой отряд? — спросил Кандрос, поддаваясь ее крепкой ладони.

Перед глазами все плыло. Пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы сосредоточить взгляд на лице Саякс — обеспокоенном, с сердито сведенными мандибулами.

— Живы. Сильнее всего досталось Эрзе, но, думаю, оклемается. 

— Как мы оказались на корабле?

Саякс смущенно приподняла мандибулы.

— Вы перестали выходить на связь. Я приняла решение о спасательной операции. Злишься?

Шея болезненно немела. Кандрос ощупью нашел тянущиеся к ней трубки, но трогать не стал.

— Не прими ты этого решения, у меня не было бы роскоши злиться. Помоги-ка встать.

Он все-таки вытянул иглы из-под кожи. На этот раз Саякс протянула ему руку, чтобы помочь удержать равновесие. Мир качнулся, но устоял. 

На койке у окна, прижав колени к груди, сидела Эрза; она подняла на Кандроса отсутствующий взгляд и равнодушно отвернулась. Саш-шу врачи устроили по правую руку от Кандроса — его почти полностью загораживала широкая спина доктора, Кандрос мог видеть лишь маленькие босые ступни — такие смешные из-за пятипалости. 

— Хосс очнулся первым, — фыркнула Саякс. — Лидия безуспешно пытается помешать ему надраться. У Т’Нуа, похоже, шок. Гамильтон...

Кандрос решительно отодвинул врача.

У Саш-ши лопнули губы, и кожа приобрела более красный оттенок — пожалуй, это было нехорошо.

— Дело — табак? — спросил Кандрос.

Саш-ша слабо засмеялся и поморщился. 

— Люди, — ласково сказала Саякс. — Нежные, как детеныши. 

— Мал золотник, да дорог, — неразборчиво сказал Саш-ша и посмотрел на Кандроса. — Запомнил?

Кандрос кивнул. Хотел коснуться его лба, но побоялся причинить боль. 

Пока они с Саякс шли к Эрзе, она шепнула:

— Что там случилось? Мы буквально выкопали вас... хорошо, что маячки продолжали работать.

Кандрос ответил ей так же тихо:

— Мы и сами толком не знаем. Похоже, местные оказались не так дружелюбны, как мы надеялись.

Саякс кивнула — она с самого начала разделяла его опасения.

— Эрза? — позвал Кандрос. — Привет. Как ты?

Он сел рядом — стоять было тяжеловато. Эрза повела плечами.

— Я присутствую. Не нужно обращаться со мной так, как будто я повреждена.

— Честно говоря, — мягко сказал Кандрос. — Ты ведешь себя немного странно.

Эрза снова посмотрела на него — теперь Кандрос заметил полопавшиеся сосуды в глазах.

— Они позволили забрать нас, потому что увидели — мы тоже понимаем, что такое общность. Мы — часть целого. На самом примитивном уровне. Я до сих пор чувствую, как сильно им жаль нас.

— Главное, что мы остались целы и невредимы, — мягко сказал Кандрос.

Эрза всхлипнула — а потом вся затряслась от рыданий. Саякс сразу шагнула к ней, крепко схватила за плечо, уколола в сгиб локтя. 

— Мы убили их на Эосе, — выдохнула Эрза. — Я до сих пор чувствую... чувствую... Кандрос, может быть они вовсе не давали нам уйти?..

Эрза обмякла, и Кандрос уложил ее на спину. Саякс выбросила использованный шприц.

— И так — каждый раз, — вздохнула она. — Только детали меняются. Что ж, будем надеяться, на «Нексусе» есть врачи получше, чем наши. Домой?

— Домой, — «с тяжелым сердцем» согласился Кандрос.

Космос был темен и недружелюбен, и только ощущение, что он не один, дало Кандросу силы подняться с койки.


	14. Архитектор

Она парила над бескрайними ахроматическими равнинами. Длина волн электромагнитного излучения верхних слоев атмосферы колебалась в районе пятисот нонметров. Рельеф был совершенен. Климат был совершенен. Планета находилась в идеальном состоянии. 

Ее беспокоило только возникновение аномалии. Мертвые конструкты, наполненные углеродными соединениями. Они нарушали гармонию, вносили ненужные корректировки в замысел. Пройдет множество сидерических периодов до их полной аннигиляции.

Она парила над бескрайними ахроматическими равнинами. Углеродные соединения — должно быть, из жажды познания — приблизились к ней. Неспособные преодолеть гравитацию, они наблюдали за ней снизу. Потом один из объектов начал активно излучать тепло — и в ее тело ударил энергетический заряд.

Ее приборы зафиксировали незначительное повреждение корпуса.

Углеродные соединения не жаждали познания, они проявляли агрессию.

Она спустилась на поверхность планеты и уебала углеродные соединения насмерть. Потому что нечего прилетать в другие Галактики и наводить там свои порядки.


	15. Сара

Селен встретил Райдер у выхода из доков. Он, очевидно, не в первый раз работал с людьми — сразу протянул ладонь для рукопожатия и приподнял уголки безгубого рта.

— Райдер. Рад видеть. Хорошо выглядите, — сказал он и сразу перешел к делу. — Получил кое-какие данные. Тревожащие. Нужно поговорить. 

Райдер хотела спросить Селена о самочувствии, но он (первый и единственный настоящий сотрудник ГОР, которого ей довелось встретить) неизменно вызывал в ней трепет — вроде того, что испытывает новобранец, впервые встретившись с наиболее впечатляющим из инструкторов Академии. Заговорить о чем-то фамильярном казалось чертовски неловким.

Селен жестом велел следовать за ним, и они отошли к гидропонным фермам; сейчас, в разгар рабочего дня, там почти никого не было, только пара ботаников снимала показатели. 

— Читал ваш доклад об объекте на Эосе, — тихо сказал Селен. — Там сказано, после почти полной утраты функционала объект покинул поверхность планеты.

— Объект? — озадаченно переспросила Райдер. — А, вы о здоровом треножнике. Позже мы просканировали его, он болтается на орбите.

— Его там нет, — возразил Селен; его большие глаза смотрели на Райдер с откровенным беспокойством. — Кроме того, мы перехватили сигнал. Не можем расшифровать. Он не наш и не ангарский.

— Кетты? — спросила Райдер.

Она посмотрела на ботаников. Те уже закончили и теперь преувеличенно медленно собирали оборудование, бросая на них любопытные взгляды. 

— Мы сравнили зашифрованные данные со всеми образцами, которыми располагаем. Сходство обнаружилось только с ремнантским. Но мы не можем расшифровать его, даже при помощи СЭМ.

— А мы — это?..

— Первопроходец Рейка приняла решение о необходимости создания группы специалистов, отвечающих за безопасность, — осторожно сказал Селен.

Райдер кивнула. В конце концов, ей так и не удалось поверить, что новый мир будет принципиально отличаться от старого.

— Я не понимаю, — призналась она. Жутко хотелось потереть виски, а еще больше — присесть. — Как это связано с деактивированной машиной на орбите Эоса? Может, вы просто запеленговали сигнал с Меридиана — какому-нибудь из Хранилищ? 

— Райдер, — с отцовской снисходительностью укорил Селен, и она ощутила жар, поднявшийся по шее к щекам.

— Я отправлюсь на Эос. Все проверю, — торопливо сказала она. 

— Рад, что вы предложили, — Селен снова протянул ей руку.

Ботаники тащились за Райдер до самого шлюза. 

 

Продромос не вышел на связь, когда они подлетали. 

На грунт они сошли в боевом порядке; постройки сиротливо белели среди песка цвета ржавчины, но людей видно не было. 

— Черт побери, — выдохнула Райдер. 

Кора и Драк промолчали, но по их молчанию она поняла: они тоже не ожидают ничего хорошего.

Она так хотела показать Продромос Скотту. После того, что случилось на Меридиане, он был сам не свой, заперся в четырех стенах и даже с сестрой говорил неохотно, но ей хотелось верить — это пройдет, рано или поздно, и они будут путешествовать вместе, как всегда мечтали. Лекси мягко донесла до нее, что попытка трансформировать сознание Скотта в сознание одного из Джардаан не прошло для него даром — но что оставалось, кроме как надеяться?

Уровень радиации втрое превышает нормальный, подумала Райдер и только секундой позже поняла, что эта мысль не принадлежала ей, а была транслирована СЭМ.

Она сразу направилась к медицинскому блоку, первой зашла внутрь и едва не поскользнулась на рвоте. 

— О господи, — прошептала Кора.

Драк громко, свистяще выдохнул.

Люди свернулись, кто где — с раздутыми животами, потемневшей кожей, подсохшими язвами. Пол был усыпан развороченными мед-паками. Райдер отстраненно подумала: хорошо, что мы не чувствуем запаха.

Кора, осторожно переступая через тела, углубилась внутрь блока — похоже, искала терминал. Драк тоже подошел ближе, похлопал Райдер по плечу.

— Малыш, я все понимаю, — глухо сказал он. — Но тут фонит, как у молотильщика в пасти. Нужно уходить. И дать знать на «Нексус».

— Почему они сами не связались с «Нексусом»? — спросила Райдер, не узнавая собственного голоса, ставшего высоким и ломким. — Почему?

Наверное, им не смогли бы помочь по-настоящему — но эти люди заслуживали большего, чем умереть вот так, вповалку, в собственной крови и рвоте.

Вокруг силуэта Коры вспыхнул и погас голубой контур. 

— Они связались с «Нексусом», — сказал она. Голос у Коры дрожал не то от злости, не то от слез. — Несколько раз. Кто-то глушил их сигнал. Изнутри станции.


	16. Кандрос/м!Райдер

Четвертый стакан двойного виски был лишним.

Скотт рассеянно подумал об этом, когда Кандрос в ответ на дружеское предложение отсосать посмотрел на него _странно_. Картинка немного расплывалась перед глазами — как будто шалил дурно откалиброванный визор. Наверное, им не стоило брать в баре бутылку и идти в апартаменты Кандроса — стоило включить режим разумных деловых парней и разойтись спатеньки — но они все же были именно здесь, и дружеский отсос казался Скотту логичным и весьма желанным завершением вечера. 

— Ты пьян, — сказал Кандрос.

— Нет, — попытался соврать Скотт, сам понял, насколько неубедителен, и рассмеялся. — Немного.

— Ты объяснял мне, что значит «сношаться в глаза».

— Ага.

— Это довольно... необычное предисловие к оральному сексу.

— Чувак, — возмутился Скотт. — Тебе, конечно, шестьсот лет с гаком, но это не значит, что тебе стоит называть отсос «оральным сексом».

Кандрос слегка развел мандибулы — этот чертов жест мог означать что угодно, от удивления до улыбки. Насколько же проще было с пришельцами, которые имели губы. 

— Тебе нравятся люди, — добавил Скотт, потому что терпеть не мог паузы в диалогах, тем более такие неловкие. — И, по-моему, не только как носители богатой культуры. И если ты хочешь наладить контакт... то есть, мне показалось, что ты хочешь, но, мне говорили, я не самая яркая звездочка в Андромеде... в общем, я всецело в твоем распоряжении.

— Ты пьян, — повторил Кандрос. Очень весомо.

— Не настолько, чтобы не понимать, что говорю, — заверил Скотт. — Впрочем, это уже начало напоминать домогательства, так что мне, наверное, стоит заткнуться.

— Да, — согласился Кандрос. — Не стоило об этом вообще...

— Так ты хочешь или нет?

Кандрос отвел взгляд, свел мандибулы. Скотт занервничал: это, вроде, был плохой знак?

— Очень хочу.

Голос у него зазвучал на тон ниже. Явный признак возбуждения — или агрессии. 

— Ага, — выдохнул Скотт. — Я тоже. Есть что-то, что мне нужно знать? 

Он отставил стакан, поднялся из глубокого кресла (главное — не проболтаться о нем Лиаму, если тот узнает, покоя Скотту больше не будет), сделал два шага вперед — и опустился на колени. Кандрос издал какой-то низкий скрипучий звук. 

— Не, эм, глотай. Разные аминокислоты, помнишь?

Скотт кивнул и взялся за застежки его брони. Он имел представление о том, как от нее избавиться — специально просмотрел мануалы, чтобы знать, что делать, если кому-то из напарников не-людей понадобится помощь. Кандрос смотрел на него сверху и, кажется, собирался спросить «ты уверен?». 

Модули брони послушно разошлись. У Кандроса стояло — на спецкурсе по ксенобиологии рассказывали, что член у турианцев большую часть времени находится под слоем хитиновых пластин и предстает взгляду только непосредственно перед сексуальным актом. Хороший был спецкурс. 

Член у Кандроса был синеватый, без головки. Скотт впервые видел подобное не в порно. Ужасно хотелось потрогать.

— Можно? — спросил Скотт.

— Приступай или выметайся, — выдохнул Кандрос. 

На том же спецкурсе объясняли что-то про хищническую природу турианцев и связь агрессии с возбуждением. О том, что бедные люди могут оказаться под большим впечатлением от этого, в лекциях ничего не говорилось.

Скотт подался вперед, попробовал кончик языком, обхватил губами. Кандрос зарычал — действительно зарычал — и вцепился руками в кресло. Привкус был сладковатый, очень сильный; едва член Кандроса оказался у Скотта во рту, начал истекать смазкой. Та почти не пахла; хотелось размазать немного между пальцами, изучить консистенцию и цвет.

Может, размазать немного по лицу, позволить Кандросу кончить на него... Скотт не был уверен, что это не способно вызвать аллергической реакции, но был полон решимости рискнуть. 

Он надеялся, СЭМ вызовет медперсонал в апартаменты, если у него случится анафилактический шок.


	17. Сара

Райдер отправилась к Кандросу одна. 

На почте висели десятки непрочитанных сообщений с вопросами о Продромосе, и среди них наверняка была пара от Селена. Райдер не стала их открывать — иначе выложила бы ему все подчистую. 

Кандрос заслуживал того, чтобы узнать первым.

Световой индентификатор замка горел зеленым — значит, хозяин был дома. Райдер постояла немного перед закрытой дверью, пытаясь сообразить, как половчее преподнести Кандросу неприятную правду, не придумала ничего толкового и нажала кнопку звонка.

Ей долго не открывали. Райдер терпеливо ждала — давно уже прошло то время, когда подобное могло ее смутить.

Наконец, дверь с тихим шелестом отъехала в сторону. Молодой человек — судя по неуставной стрижке, не военный — неуверенно ей улыбнулся.

— Первопроходец, — растерянно сказал он. — Здравствуйте. Я могу вам чем-то помочь?

СЭМ немедленно предоставил все необходимые данные: доктор Александр Гамильтон, двадцать восемь лет, холост, группа крови — А+. 

— По моим данным, это аппартаменты Тирана Кандроса, — сказала Райдер — прозвучало суховато, и Александр покраснел.

— Да. С вашими данными все в порядке. Мы просто привыкли жить вместе, еще с Кадары, и... вы хотите зайти?

Он отступил вглубь жилой ячейки, где царил уютный беспорядок, напомнивший Райдер о Скотте. Прежде тот тоже всегда устраивал бардак в пределах ввереной ему территории — и при этом всегда отлично помнил, что где лежит. Сейчас Скотт раскаладывал вещи с пугающей аккуратностью, в соответствии с какими-то непостижимыми законами симметрии.

— Хотите кофе? — спросил Александр. И добавил, заговорщески понизив голос: — У нас есть сухое молоко. 

— Общее? — поинтересовалась Райдер. — А вам не вредно?

— Опасность декстро-аминокислот сильно преувеличена, — возразил Александр; энтузиазм преобразил его лицо, окрасил румянцем скулы. — Например, земная мята. Безусловно, она способна вызвать аллергическую...

Тихо пискнул замок, и Александр прервался на полуслове. Кандрос слегка развел мандибулы, завидев Райдер, потом скорбно опустил их.

— Слышал про Продромос. Сочувствую, Райдер. Но, я так думаю, ты по делу?

— Я как раз собирался в душ, — сказал Александр. — И попробуй уговорить Первопроходца хотя бы на печенье.

Кандрос тепло на него посмотрел.

— Это не обязательно, Сашшша.

— Конечно, нет, — согласился Александр. — Но горячую воду перестанут давать через два часа.

Он ласково коснулся шеи Кандроса — там, где хитинового слоя не было вовсе — и скрылся за дверью. Зашумела вода. 

Кандрос посмотрел Райдер в лицо, правильно истолковал приподнятые брови и сказал:

— Мы только друзья.

В его тоне явственно слышалось сожаление, но Райдер не стала задавать вопросов — не настолько близки они были.

— Поселенцы с Продромоса пытались отсылать сообщения на станцию, — сказала она. — Их сигнал глушили изнутри.

Кандрос, собиравшийся устроиться на высоком стуле, замер. Из его позы ушла расслабленность, мандибулы плотно прижались к нижней челюсти.

— Дерьмо, — с чувством сказал он. — Можем сейчас же просмотреть архивы. Списки, у кого есть допуск. Могу поднять...

— Уже сделала, — перебила Райдер. — Кандрос, после того, как вы вернулись из соседнего кластера, одна из твоих ученых проходила курс восстановления. В записях было сказано, что она подверглась сильному ментальному воздействию. 

Она замолчала на мгновение, давая Кандросу возможность возразить, и тот тут же сказал:

— Эрза пострадала сильнее остальных, это правда. Особенности азари. Я говорил с ней недавно, она в полном порядке.

— И имеет доступ к интерактивным системам дальней направленности, — добавила Райдер.

Кандрос покачал головой — каким-то очень человеческим жестом, наверняка перенятым от его ученого.

— Брось, Райдер. Ты не можешь всерьез... это всего лишь совпадение.

— Я внимательно изучила записи врачей. Эта Эрза высказывала возмущение по поводу активации монолитов. Говорила, что мы уничтожаем естественную экосистему планет, перестраиваем их под себя, действуем варварски... Ты же в курсе, от чего погибли люди на Продромосе?

Скотт помог ей найти данные из госпиталя. Впервые за последнее время он оживился, и Сара ненадолго увидела его прежним — всегда готовым взяться за любое дело с невероятным упорством и энергией.

— Она была не в себе, — возразил Кандрос. — Райдер, мы столкнулись с чем-то странным на той планете...

— Вас было четверо, верно? — уточнила Райдер; ей не хотелось говорить этих слов, но она была готова, что дело дойдет и до них. — Я не сомневаюсь в оценке врачей относительно тебя, Кандрос. А вот люди и азари — не такие крепкие как вы, турианцы.

— Сашшша — человек, — сипло сказал Кандрос. — Духи, Райдер! Он бы не...

— Вы столкнулись с чем-то странным на той планете, — напомнила Райдер. — Черт возьми, Кандрос, у нас на станции предатель, больше половины колонистов по-прежнему в крио, и я охренеть как не уверена в завтрашнем дне. Помоги мне сейчас — или никакого завтра у нас не будет.

Кандрос молча смотрел на нее. В душевой шумела вода. Сара разозлилась на чертового деликатного Гамильтона — будь он тут, надавить на Кандроса было бы вдвое проще. 

Кандрос, словно подслушав ее мысли, посмотрел на дверь.

— Хорошо, — тихо сказал он. — Даю подтверждение на арест доктора Эрзы Т’Нуа.

— Спасибо, — сказала Райдер. — Спасибо, Кандрос. 

Он молча покачал головой, продолжая глядеть на дверь, как будто вдруг обрел способность видеть сквозьь пластик.

 

Уже в монорельсе Райдер вызвала по аудисвязи Скотта и рассказала, как все прошло. Она надеялась, что интерес, с которым он взялся за дело, снова проснется в нем — и не сдержала улыбки, когда Скотт сказал: «Отличная работа». Она была одна — и поэтому позволила себе прикрыть глаза, сглотнув комок в горле, когда он добавил — впервые за эти месяцы: «Когда закончишь с этим — зайди ко мне. Я хочу тебя увидеть».

**Author's Note:**

> Божественный коллаж от Йаррис: http://ipic.su/img/img7/fs/SCOTTSTVO2.1490739019.jpg


End file.
